Peleas perdidas
by Tweeky-Bokkun
Summary: Los chicos descubren que a Cartman le acosan. Lo que les sorprendió en cierto modo fue que el había cambiado demasiado... ¿Porqué ? Por que le había enamorado. Una discusión entre Kyle y Stan hace que se separen y que cada uno siga su camino. Nuevas alianzas... nuevas sorpresas... ¿Quién se disculpará primero? ¿El grupo de Stan, o el de Kyle?
1. Aris vs Kyle

\- A-Aris... N-n-no...

\- Eres mio y de nadie más. ¿Entendido?

Era una noche eléctrica. Estaba muy oscuro. Sólo se iluminaba a causa de un pequeño relámpago acompañado por unos sonidos de truenos. El ambiente era humedo y frío.

Al día siguiente, en la parada de autobús, Stan Kyle y Kenny hablaban de cosas sin sentido, mientras que un bajo castaño escucha música en su iPod ignorandoles.

\- ¿Q-qu-qué es-escuchas Eric?.- Dijo un pequeño rubio llegando a la parada.

Todo el mundo sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora. Cartman le iba a insultar o decir algo a Butters, como siempre. Puede que hasta le ignore y siga con lo suyo. Siempre tenía algo que hacer con Butters.

\- ¿Eh?... ¡Oh! ¿Esto?... - Dijo enseñando su iPod.- es S.O.S. de Indila. - Confirmo sin insultar

-Oh.. ¿P-Pero Ella no es francesa?

\- Conozco varios idiomas, Butters. - Y le entregó el auricular para que ollese.

\- Si, claro...- Bromeó Butters sin titubear. - Haber muéstrame.

\- Ok... Haber...- Escuchar una frase y luego Eric puso pausa.- Emmm... "Je la reflète Je suis rien, je suis personne J'ai toute ma peine comme royaume." Significa: "Yo no soy nada, soy persona. Tengo todo mi dolor como un reino." - Escucha en otro tramo y dijo Eric.- "Une seule arme m'emprisonne. Voir la lumière entre les barreaux." Aber... "Et regarder comme le ciel est beau. Entends-tu ma voix qui résonne qui résonne" Me parece que es... "Un arma me aprisiona. Ver la luz entre las barras. Y ver como el cielo es hermoso. ¿Escucha mis sonidos de voz que suena"

\- ¡Vaya Eric, si que sabes de francés! - Exclamó con una gran sonrisa

Todo el mundo se quedó con los ojos abiertos. Cartman no había insultado ni una vez a Butters y encima estaba oyendo música emotiva. Había gato encerrado.

\- ¿Porque escuchas eso Cartman? - preguntó Stan.

\- ¿Acaso tengo que oir lo que ustedes digan?. - Echó en cara haciendose el ofendido.

\- Sí sí. Lo que tú digas culo gordo.- Apresuró a decir Kyle.

No quería prestarle mucha atención al gordo. Él siempre conseguía lo que le dieran atención.

Butters se quitó el auricular y se fue a la fila con los demás, que ya estaban entrando en el bus que acababa de llegar.

En la mañana fue normal, si se podía llamar así.

Pronto fue la hora del recreo. Una avalancha de niños desde primaria a secundaria se tiraron al patio, huyendo de la agoniosas clases.

Todos comian su almuerzo. El grupo, constituido por Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Cartman y Butters, Se sentaba a comer.

Hablaban de cosas al azar. Cada uno sacaba un nuevo tema de conversación.

\- ¿Todavía sigues escuchando esa música?- Preguntó curioso Kenny a Eric, mientras que él se quita un auricular.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con que yo esté escuchando música?- Dijo lo más, más, más tranquilo, que él podría hablar en su vida. Estaba demasiado extraño.

\- Culón ¿Qué te pico?. -Dijo de una forma indiferente Kyle.

\- Hhh..- Iba a abrir la boca para reprocharle algo, pero le interrumpieron antes.

\- Hey, miren chicos. Alguien se acerca para aquí. - Dijo Stan

Era un tipo realmente alto y ancho de hombros. Parecía súper fuerte. Llevaba una sudadera azul marino y unos jeans anchos, y muy caídos; como si se lo estuviese pisando con unas deportivas, que llevaba, de color rojo. Su pelo y cómo el típico de gallo, con la punta hacia arriba, sólo que en la parte posterior de su cabeza, nn el cogote, en la parte inferior llevaba el pelo un poco largo. Parecía un auténtico macarra patético. A todos lea superaban de altura. Sobretodo a Eric y Butters, que eran los más bajos de ese banco.

~ Da algo de yuyu. ~ susurro Kenny a sus oídos.

Y los que aún no le habían visto se giranon. Tenía un rostro de cabreo.

-...- Eric se me ha quitado los dos auriculares. Tenía un rostro pálido y de miedo.- Oh... mierda. - Dijo con esa típica mirada de un perrito, echando unas orejas para atrás.

\- ¡Aquí estás! - dijo aquel tipo con una voz grave y melosa. Se arrodilló y miró a Cartman. Le cogió la barbilla y le fue observando su cara. - ¿Te han hecho algo estos tipos tan raros?

Todo el mundo se quedó con una cara de WTF estupenda. Hasta que Kyle decidió hablar:

\- ¿¡A quién le dices nada!? ¿Te miras en el espejo por la mañana? - Dijo con descaro.

Eric girada rápidamente sus brazos queriendo decir "NO LO HAGAS!"... tarde.

\- ¡¿TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA CONMIGO, ZANAHORIO!? - Le tenía cogido por el cuello del abrigo.

Le zarandeaba una y otra vez. El pelirrojo intentaba quitar sus manos del cuello de la chaqueta. Imposible.

\- ¿Que parecería si tú no te volvieras a ver al espejo nunca más en tu vida? -Amenazó

\- ¡A-Aris! ¡PARA!.- Gritó Eric.

\- ¿Acaso es te No es el niño del que siempre te quejas?

\- S-si. Bueno... ¡Pero hoy no hizo nada!

Todos estaban pálidos, tenían miedo, y parecía que Eric intentaba calmar la situación, cosa bastante rara tratándose del joven judio.

Él miraba fijamente a Kyle. Y discutía en su mente sobre soltarlo o no soltarlo.

\- ¡ ARIS ¡

\- Ok, ok... Ya le suelto. - Y lo hizo, le soltó, y luego le miró fijamente a Eric - Pero luego me la debes. ¿Sabes de qué hablo no?

\- Si... Ya lo sé...

El tipo se fue y todos se quedaron mirando a Kyle y Cartman. El cual, el segundo, fue a los casilleros lo veloz que pudo.

\- ¿Que acaba de pasar?


	2. Kyle vs Stan

\- Kyle... ¿Estás bien, amigo?. - Preguntó Stan, ayudando a levantar a su amigo.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que había algo raro en esos dos! - Gritó Butters... algo no muy normal en él. Algo debe de haber dado por echo DEMASIADO grave como para haber echo eso. Es como si fuese otra persona.

Todos estaban mirandole. Ocultaba algo... algo sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Hey, But, ¿Sabes sobre ese tal "Ariz"? - Se adelantó a decir Kenny, con un gesto pensativo.

Cartman estaba muy, MUY, MUY, extraño. Primero las canciones, luego el trato con el rubio, y por último esto.

\- Aris.- Corrigió. - Y sí. Algo... paso hace unas semanas. - Empezó a contar la historia. Todos se reunieron en un corrillo. Puede que el castaño siempre se haya comportado como un imbécil indiferente durante toda su vida; pero cuando un amigo, o casi amigo... conocido... compañero de clases... ALGUIEN, lo necesitaba, todos acudían a la llamada. Puede que incluso después de esto, se deje querer... al menos aunque sea un poquito y no se de la vuelta cada vez que se le hable. - Veréis. Yo estaba en el hospital porque me tenían que curar un golpe. Entonces fue cuando les ví a ambos.

*~*~*~*~ RECUERDO *~*~*~*~

Estaba el hospital. Todo era de color blanco. Olía bastante a vaselina. En una sala de espera, donde todas las sillas eran de color azul, se encontraba un rubio con una bolsa de hielo en la rodilla izquierda. Se había caído en educación física y se había dado un golpe en la rodilla. Su madre, en la silla de al lado, estaba algo enfadada y quejándose de que era una excusa para salir del cole.

Ya habían esperado unos 10 minutos para que alguien saliera de alguna de las salas para que pudiese entrar.

Por fin alguien salió, alguien familiar. Salió un castaño con una bolsa de hielo en el ojo y un acompañante algo más alto que él.

\- ¡Hola, Eric!.- Dijo Butters saltando de la silla y dirigiendose al castaño. El otro se sorprendió un poco y le saludó alzando la mano. - ¿Q- qué haces aquí?

\- B-bueno... yo... estoy aquí porque... po-porque... yo... - Su acompañante, al ver y oír que estaba titubeando nervioso, le dio un pequeño cordazo... - E-e-e-e... yo.. - ... que no funcionó. Para nada. - L-lo que quie-quiero deci-ir esque... e-esque...

\- ¿No lo s-sabes?

\- N-no... digo SÍ. E-estaba oscuro... creo. - Alzó la mirada a arriba, dónde estaba la cara de su acompañante, el cuál respondió con un ceño fruncido, intimidándole, haciendo que bajase la mirada.

Pequeño momento en el que él levantó la mirada, Butters se fijó que el que el ojo que no estaba tapado por la bolsa estaba rojo. Talvéz porque fue en el baño y se haya hechado jabón en los ojos, o tal vez porque estuviera llorando. Butters prefirió ahorrarse el comentario. Algo no le daba buena espina.

\- ¿hh?.. N-no entendí. - Butters se fue fijando en pequeños detalles.- ¿Y por-porque tienes sangre en la ca-camiseta?, ¿Es papel eso que ti-tienes en la naríz?, ¿Y esa marca roja de tu cuello?

\- Mira.. ¿eeeh?... - Empezó el acompañante con una voz grave y penetrante. (N/A: pene ¤-¤ )

\- Butters. - Dijo el mencionado

\- Bothers..

\- ¡Butters! - corrigió

\- Pues eso.. Butters, no es asunto tuyo, asi que dejanos en paz. ¿Vale, niño?

El rubio se quedó algo ojiplático ante aquel diálogo. Mira a Cartman, que sólo apartaba la vista hacia otro lado.

\- Va-vamonos Aris.- Le dijo el castaño cogiéndole el brazo al MÁS alto y se dirigieron a la salida. Pero antes, giró la cabeza y se despidió levantando la mano con un "Adiós, Butters." casi susurrado. El cual, sólo le devolvió levantando una ceja en señal de duda.

*~*~*~*~ FIN DEL RECUERDO *~*~*~*~

\- ¿Es cierto eso, Butters?.- Preguntó Stan (N/A: ¡ESTOY! °-°) que parecía ser el único, aparte de Butters, que le preocupaba la situación.

\- SÍ. Incluso desde ese momento empecé a hablar con él. ¡No me insultó ninguna vez, ni siquiera me intentó manipular!.- Confirmó haciendoles sorprenderse a todos.

\- JA JA JA JA. ¡Eso es porque ahora el manipulador está manipulado! - Estalló entre risas Kyle.

\- Kyle. Te acaba de defender. - Llamó la atención Stan.

\- Sí. De SU problema. No el mio. - Dijo egoista. - Además, reconoce que es irónico. MUY MUY irónico. JAJA. ¿No fue siempre un rudo y 'super fuerte'? Que se las apañe solito. A ver si porfin se da cuenta de la realidad de la vida y de que el mundo no gira al rededor de él. Que se joda. Se lo tiene merecido. - Concluyó Kyle.

\- Sí. Yo estoy con Kyle.- Empezó Kenny.- ¡Despierta, Stan!, ¡Nos trato como una mierda!. Siempre nos dijo que queria apañarselas solo, pue-

\- ¡Exactamente!.- Interrumpió el pelinegro, algo enfadado y disgustado por lo de sus amigos. Se lo esperaba de Kyle... pero ¿Kenny? A él ni siquiera le insultaba tanto.- Él no confía en nosotros. Por alguna razón se aísla. O me vais a decir que nunca os pareció extraño que 'el rudo y fuertecito' Cartman, tenga peluches, siempre este enojado, juege al té...-

\- ¡Eso fue porque no tenia padre!.- Le devolvió Kenny la interrupción.

\- ¡Sí! ¿Qué te espéras que necesite un niño de ocho o nueve años?, ¿A su madre "la mejor puta del pueblo"?, ¡NO!, ¡Nos necesitaba!

\- De que hablas, Stan. Él nunca nos pidió NADA. - Saltó Kyle.

\- B-bueno. Puede que el CREEYESE que no necesitaba ayuda... pero da igual. La cuestión es que, si tanto nos odia, ¡¿Porque nunca se fue de este grupo?! Puede que sea algo... 'inestable'... y tenga cosas en la cabeza.. que ninguno denominemos normal... Pero yo pienso que siempre estuvo aislandose. ¡Por favor! ¿Enserio creeís que alguien puede nacer con esos pensamientos en la cabeza?...

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

\- Stan, eres un ingénuo. Él solo está haciendo como el "pobrecito que no puede hacer nada", luego se burlará. Lo hace siempre. ABRE LOS OJOS. ¡SE LO MERECE!... ¡ESE INBÉCIL SIEMPRE NOS ESTA INSULTANDO!

"Claro cariño, dime."

\- ¡NO GENERALICES!.- Chilló señalando con el dedo a Kyle. El mencionado se sorprendió, pero siguió en guardia.- ¡A TI TE MOLESTA PORQUE TE LLAMA JUDÍO! ¿Acaso no estás orgulloso de tu religión? Porque a mi me llama "Hippie"... ¡Y que! ¡ME GUSTA Y ME SIENTO ORGULLOSO QUE ME LLAME ASÍ! Y me da igual si es la reencarnación de Hitler, o si esta loco de la cabeza. Es mi amigo, y tambien el vuestro. Le ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, incluso si ese 'mastodonte' me da una paliza. Porque yo soy asi, no intentes que cambie de opinión porque no podrás. Y me da igual que al final sea una broma... ¿Sábes por qué? .. porque... ayudar a una persona... NUNCA me va a hacer daño. Si se ríe pues que se ría. Yo reiré con él, por que le ayudé. Le ayudé y lo sabe. Ese es el proposito de ayudar. Yo se que le ayude, y me siento bi...- No pudo finalizar el discurso improvisado.

Kyle se abalanzó sobre Stan, le agarró del cuello de la camiseta y se lo hacercó a la cara. Le amenazó:

"Si fueras un emoticono... ¿Cuál serías?"

\- Mira Stan... fuímos amigos... no... súper amigos siempre, y no quiero destrozar esto por esa tontería, así que te diré una última cosa; si ayudas a ese idiota, se acabó nuestra amistad.- Kyle tenía una sombra en la cara que se le veía bastante amenazador, por un instante. Por un momento, Stan tuvo un rostro de sorpresa, pero cambio a uno con una sonrísa triste.

\- Estás siendo muy egoísta.

\- ¡RESPONDE! .- Gritó agitando el agarre del cuello de la chaqueta.

"Jaja. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"

\- Ya te dige, Kyle. Ayudar no me va a hacer ningún daño. Y si decides eso, aún así no me arrepentiré.- Guardó silencio por un momento, pero la rabia le bino a la sangre y gritó, dandole una patada a Kyle.- ¡ ¡ EGOÍSTA DE MIERDA, PEDAZO DE CABRÓN ! ! ¡ERES PEOR QUE ÉL! ¡No ayudas a nadie! ¡Piensa por un momento lo mismo! ¡ ¡ DIME SI NO QUERRIAS QUE TE ADUYASE ! ! Pues que sepas que no quiero ser amigo de alguien al que no le apena nada. - Stan le había dado justo en la entrepierna y él cayó al suelo en postura fetal, agarrando sus partes. Una frase susurrada fue lo último que dijo su amigo antes de irse en dirección a los casilleros, acompañado por Butters.-...Imbécil sin corazón...

Luego cuando desaparecieron las dos sombras Kenny ayudó a Kyle a levantarse.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó

"Nada... sólo quería hablar contigo un rato"

\- Grrr... COMO ODIO A CARTMAN!. - Dijo haciendo sus manos en un puño y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

~*~*~ En los casilleros ~*~*~

\- Stan. ¿Estás seguro de... ESTO?.- Preguntó Butters sintiendo algo de culpa.

\- Butters... No te preocupes.- Tranquilizó.

Llegaron a los casilleros, y tal y como esperaban Cartman estaba guardando sus libros. Parecía bastante afectado y preocupado... Cómo no estarlo después de lo que dijo el tipo ese...

\- Hey Cartman.- Saludó Stan con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué quiéres?.- Contestó indiferente. Seguro que le iban hacer una encuesta con tal de saber qué había pasado antes en el banco. Bastante nervioso estaba allí por lo de Aris para ahora que le pregunten un montón de cosas sobre lo acontecido.

\- Oh.. tranquilo... no ibamos a preguntarte nada.. - Adivinó Stan mientras Eric cogía unos libros y los iba a depositar en el casillero.- ... amigo mío.

\- ¿M-m-mío?.- Y empezó a temblar y de tanto temblor, se le cayeron los libros al suelo.

~ "Mío.. Mío... Mío... Mío..." ~ Repetía Eric en su cabeza.

Empezó a palidecer. Sus ojos los tenía totalmente abiertos... no como platos, sino como bandejas. (N/A: KHÉ?!)

\- C-Cartman... ¿Estás..?.- Stan iba a tocarlo del hombro, pero de pronto, Cartman se tiró al suelo, quedándose sentado encima de sus libros, sujetándose la cabeza por los lados izquierda y derecha, justo encima de sus orejas. (N/A: Las sienes no. Me refiero a la parte del cabello.) Cerrando los ojos

\- ¡NO LO VUELVAS A DECÍR!.- Gritó. Por suerte, era la hora del almuerzo y nadie estaba ahí.

\- Estar peor de lo que creía...- Susurró, y sólo Butters pudo oírle. - Ok... no diré más esa palabra...

~*~* CON KYLE Y KENNY... ~*~*

\- ¡ESE IMBÉCIL...! - Repetía una y otra vez dando vueltas a la izquierda y la derecha de enfrente del banco, mientras que Kenny comía un sandwich que alguien se había dejado encima de dicho banco.

\- Relájate.. estás muy nervioso.. tranquilo.. - Decía Kenny con la boca llena de comida y lleno de migas de pan en sus labios.

\- ¡NO!... ¡ESE IMBÉCIL MIENTE! ¡Y está fingiendo! ¡LO VOY A DEMOSTRAR! ¡¿Estás conmigo o contra mí!?. - Dirigió la pregunta a el rubio.

\- Me estoy dando cuenta de que el grupo se está deshaciendo... - Dijo algo triste.

\- ¡Respondeme!.- Repitió señalandolo con el dedo.

\- Contigo... supongo... - Dijo conforme.

\- Bien.. bien.. le demostraré a Stan que es un imbécil por creer en él y me grabaré su cara de estúpido en tatuaje en cuanto se lo demuestre.

\- Tio... Das miedo. - Se sinceró mientras terminaba el sándwich.

\- ¡ME IMPORTA UNA JODIDA PUTA MIERDA!


	3. Cartman vs Butters & Stan

Bueenenenenenooooo... Otro capítulo más de esta mierda. Solo decir que mis amigas ((grupo: FF de South Park)) hemos llegado a la conclusión de que, al parecer, se esta perdiendo totalmente fandom se cae en picado. No hay apenas reviews,ni fav, ni casi nadie hace nada. Yo, como novata que soy, no sabia si antes iba mejor o más fluido todo, más alegre o que se yo... Pero por lo que hablaron, se que necesitamos sacar a flote el fandom. ¡Comentemos lo incomentable! ¡NECESITAMOS A GENTE QUE ENTIENDA QUE NOS ESTAMOS SECANDO! empezar por dar reviws ((no sean vagos, que con dos palabras sobran)) luego dar favoritos, y por ultimo hacer one-shots ((lo escribí bien?)) necesitamos acabar con esto.

Espero que de verdad alguien me agua caso. Y si no, al menos que lo haga saber a otros.

Cuento con ustedes.

Besitoooooos

O+o+o+o+o

Kyle guardaba sus libros. Con el ceño fruncido y refunfuñando con la boca cerrada.

Estaba muy enojado. A unos niveles inimaginables. Ese gordo, hijo de perra, mentiroso y manipulador, nacísta, y un millón de cosas más, le había robado a su colega, su mejor amigo, su amigo del alma, de la infancia... ESE CABRÓN LOGRÓ LLEVAR A STAN A SU BANDO. Y ese idiota se dejo llevar. Como si de verdad ese gordo grasiento e hijo de una "profesional de la rotonda" estuviera enserio necesitando nuestra ayuda. Stan es un imbécil.

A su lado, Kenny, el cual hacía lo mismo que el pelirrojo; guardar sus libros.

Estaba un poco preocupado por el de su izquierda. Se comportaba muy raro, y algo le decía que no había que contra decirle demasiado. Era como si lo hubiesen poseído. El no era así... ¿No?... Tal vez... Y solo tal vez... Realmente Kyle pensaba en algo más que probar su mentira... Tal vez... Realmente no esta buscando eso. Puede que hasta desee lo contrario. Puede que desee que Cartman sufra y que este equivocado. Su comportamiento era muy extraño. ¿Qué coño le pasaba a ese pirado? Lo cierto es que... Imaginando lo que dijo Butters, le daba un poco de pena. ¿Y si se había equivocado al elegir equipo?

\- ¡Kenny!.- Levanto su atención el grito del judío. Parecía como si le estuviera llamando desde hace tiempo, con lo cual querría decir que estaba hundido en sus profundos pensamientos.

\- ¿QUÉ?.- dijo ahogando un chillido, como si fuera esa su forma de gritar cuando le pegas un susto a alguien. Lo intento silenciar para que el otro no pensara que era una queja. ((N/A: yo me asusto a veces así *^*))

\- Estabas enbobado y no vistes que se te cayeron tus libros. ¿Otra vez escondiendo porno? .- levanto una ceja en señal de obvio mientras se cruzaba de brazos, como la típica expresión de una madre cuando sabe que vas a hacer alguna trastada.

Y era cierto. Kenny miro hacia sus pies, mas no podía, estaban recubiertos de papeles, libros y libretas. Sus utensilios de escritura estaban en un estado bastante deplorable. Estaban llenos de manchas y borrones de lápiz en grandes cantidades.

Kenny recogió sus lamentables cuadernos y los guardó bajo la atenta mirada de Kyle, el cual tenia una expresión de duda.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?.- dijo con un tono normal. Como si lo de la pelea con su súper amigo nunca hubiese pasado. Como si nunca se le hubiesen cruzado los cables. Estaba siendo... ¿amable?, ¿Acaso lo de antes fue que se le cruzaron sus cables?

\- No. Solo pensaba en mis cosas.- dijo cualquier escusa.

\- Ah, bueno.- dijo el pelirrojo con simpleza.

~e~e~e~e~ En el baño ~e~e~e~e~

\- Bien, Butters, ¿Seguro que no viene nadie?.- Pregunto Stan.

Estaban en el baño un rubio, un pelinegro y un castaño.

El rubio se asomaba a la puerta, vigilando que nadie se acercase, para a continuación cerrarla con el pestillo, fijando y aislado su intimidad.

Un castaño estaba en medio del baño, aun sin entender la situación. Un pelinegro le sujetaba los hombros, porque más de una vez se había intentado escapar de ellos. En su rostro solo habían enormes ojeras, ojos escocidos, y una fuerte expresión de angustia. Tal vez por lo que le valla a pasar cuando regrese a su hogar, o al de su perseguidor.

\- No. No viene absolutamente nadie.- dicho esto, Butters cerró la puerta y pasó el pestillo. Se dio la vuelta y fue en medio de la habitación, donde se encontraban sus dos amigos.

\- ¿Qué coño estáis haciendo?.- Intento poner un rostro de enojo, pero solo expresó preocupación y miedo. Puede que se acostumbro a esa expresión por Aris o, como había pasado por tanto y ya se esperaba cualquier cosa de cualquier persona, miedo a lo que el par le hiciera. Sonaba ilógico, sí, pero había pasado por tantas cosas... Inimaginables.. Ni siquiera se iba a creer lo que le iban a decir a continuación.

\- Tranquilo. Venimos a ayudarte.- Dijo Butters y se hacercó para acariciarlo. Puede que se comporte de la misma manera que un gatito y que solo necesite que le muestren cariño.

\- Si vais a ayudarme, pues soltar me ya.- dijo mientras echaba para los lados su cabeza, evitando el contacto con el rubio.

\- Por favor, Cartman. Tenemos que hablar, es por tu bien.- Dijo Stan agarrándole con mas fuerza sus hombros. Se movía demasiado y tenían que ayudarlo. Costara lo que costara.

\- Pues entonces yo prefiero mi mal. ¡SACARME DE AQUÍ! ¡ESTO ES SECUESTRO! ¡LLAMARÉ A MI ABOGADO! .- el recluido aumento la fuerza y la brusquedad de sus movimientos, con alguna esperanza de escapar.- ¡QUIERO UNA INDEMNIZACIÓN! ¡No quiero que me ayuden, idiotas! ¡Yo no les pedí que lo hicieran!

Los movimientos de Eric hicieron que el rubio apartase la mano. En señal de miedo y para evitar ser dañado.

\- ¿¡PIENSAS QUE HABRÍAMOS ESPERADO A TU JODIDO PERMISO?! Sabemos que estas mal porque somos tus amigos y queremos ayudarte. - Eric paro un momento de sus coces y sus patadas. Se había agotado. Y luchar contra el jefe-entrenador de fútbol era algo complicado.- Para un momento, Cartman. Dejamos ayudarte.

\- ¿Ayudarme?... ¿Ayudarme a que?... - dijo intentando absorber el aliento perdido por el forcejeo.

\- ¿No te das cuenta aun? ¡Ese Aris te esta utilizando! .- Dijo algo enfadado Stan, ya que Cartman aun no se daba cuenta de la situación.

\- ¿U-utilizar me? ¡Pero si es mi pareja!.- Grito Eric dejando atónitos a los dos.

\- ¿T-t-u pareja?.- Intervino Butters con tono sorprendido y con sus ojos muy abiertos.- ¿¡Q-qué dices?!

\- ¿Os sorprende tanto? Ni que no pudiese tener nunca a alguien...- Rodó sus ojos, dando a entender los rostros atónitos de sus compañeros

\- ¿T-t-t-tener a alguien?... ¡ESO ES ACOSO IMBÉCIL!.- dijo Stan cabreado. ¿Tan poco se apreciaba como para no ver que le estaba violando? Y no lo decía solo por el sexo, que sospechaban ya que no tenían ninguna prueba, sino también por sus golpes y moratones y la forma de "amaestrado" que había descrito Butters en el hospital.

\- ¿Qué dices?.- eso le tomo por sorpresa. Puede que sea brusco su forma de querer, también puede que a veces se le escape algún golpe y que no pare de "hacerlo" todo el rato con él. Pero le quería. Todo el rato decía que él era suyo. Eso contaba, no?

\- Mira, Cartman. Estas confundido y lo entiendo. Nadie te mostró que es el cariño ni te amo lo suficiente como para saberlo. Es triste, lo sé. Pero debes saber que eso no es lo que buscas. ÉL NO SIENTE NADA. TE ESTA UTILIZANDO.

\- ¡CÁLLATE STAN! Eso no es cierto. ¡El quiere estar conmigo! Y es algo que nadie hizo por mi jamás. Y le aprecio. Solo por eso le aprecio.- sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse. Una gran presión en su estomago y cabeza hizo que cayeran algunas lágrimas como si fueran brotes de arboles que van creciendo poco a poco.

Stan no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste y mal por él. Y cambio su posición, sin soltar aun sus hombros, y paso a delante de él.

\- ¿Enserio no ves que se esta aprovechando de ti?.- Dijo con un tono más calmado y suave. Cogió su barbilla y la subió para observar sus ojos rojos antes miel.- Nos da igual lo que digas. Butters y yo te ayudaremos. Aunque nos cueste la vida hacerte entrar en razón.

Por un momento en el cual ambos no estaban alerta, Eric intento escabullirse. Pero Stan se lo esperaba.

¡Oh, Dios! Estaban ablando del más planificador e escapista de los cuatro.

En un movimiento del forcejeo, Stan sin querer acaricio su cuello con la yema de sus dedos. A lo que el otro impulsivamente reaccionó con un respingo y cayo al suelo de rodillas.

Esa sensación... La odiaba... Pero... A la vez... La quería.

\- ¿Lo ves? ¡Mira como estas por culpa de ese capullo! Déjanos ayudarte, idiota.- Stan extendió su mano para que el otro la aceptase.

Les llevo unos largos e interminables segundos, sin resultados.

\- E-Eric.- Turno de Butters.- Da nos solo una oportunidad. Te mostraremos de verdad lo que esta pasando. Te protegeremos. Creemos en ti, tu puedes arreglar esto. Cree tu en nosotros. Esto no esta bien. Querer, amar... es hacer que la otra persona se sienta augusto con sigo/a mismo/a. De verdad. Ayuda nos a ayudarte. Es muy importante, de verdad. Y nosotros te queremos y te apoyamos. Eres importante para nosotros. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los demás... - lo ultimo lo dijo mirando donde se suponía que detrás de esas paredes estaba el banco en el cual se pelearon.- ¿Sabes porque siempre me dejaba manipular por tí? .- eso ultimo le llamó una gran atención al castaño.- ...No eres una mala persona, Eric. Solo eres alguien que no sabe cual es su lugar. Y puede sonar marica, pero te queremos. Y este auto-engaño que te estas creando es porque no encuentras alguien a quien querer. No te preocupes. Tarde o temprano lo encontrarás. Y si no, pues entonces llegará tarde. Nosotros te apreciamos y queremos que sigas siendo tu. El no te ama. Eso no es amar. Eso nunca se llamara amor. Eso es una estupidez. Tienes que entende-...

Algo lo cayó, o más bien, alguien. Cartman se había levantado y con su brazo derecho rodeo el cuello de Butters y con el izquierdo el de Stan, uniéndolos en un abrazo.

Todo se quedo en silencio.

Silencio.

Nada.

Solo se oían el ruido de unas gotas cayendo y golpeándose contra el suelo, para luego esparcirse por el suelo.

\- Gra-gra-gracias... Chicos...

Aceptaron el abrazo y lo correspondieron.

\- Lo que se hace por los amigos.

\- No hay de que.

No lo iba a negar. Había estado pensando ciertamente en su relación. Pero tenia tanto miedo de estar solo... tanto de verse en una esquina solo, cuando habitualmente lo hacia cuando estaba su tierno peluche, el Sapo Clyde. Siempre solo... Sin nadie... Odiaba esa sensación, pero vivía con ella.

Sus ojos sollozaban. Era como si se estuviese a punto de desidratarse. Y a Butters y Stan les pareció que no deberían deshacer aún ese lazo de brazos que habían creado.

\- Estaremos aquí para lo que necesites, amigo.

Lo que no pensaban es que había alguien al otro lado de la puerta, el cual lloraba como esas abuelitas que ven telenovela todo el día.

\- Oh... Ciertamente me equivoque de bando...- se lavó los ojos y los mocos con su manga de la sudadera.

\- Kenny. Es hora de irse a casa. ¡Vámonos! ¿Se atoró el baño o algo?.- dijo con tono confuso mientras acomodaba su mochila en el suelo y se dirigía al lugar en el que Kenny se apoyaba.

\- No... No es nada Kyle, vámonos.- Procuró que Kyle no intentase abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Otra vez cerrada? Algún gamberro la abra cerrado.- dedujo mientras giraba el pomo para ambos sentidos. Primero dio una vuelta a la izquierda y luego dio otra vuelta a la derecha.- A si se abre cuando esta cerrada. Nos lo enseñó la Directora Victoria ayer ya que siempre suelen quedarse los párvulos.- y volvió a hacer el movimiento. Y al final agitó el pomo arriba y abajo.

Se oyó un crujido de la puerta que provenía de la empuñadura de la puerta.

Kyle la abrió y se encontró con el resto del grupo. Un grupo que ni existía. Que de solo de pensarlo, le hervía la sangre a Kyle... Traición... Ese era un buen nombre para el grupo.

\- ¿¡STAN?!

Mientras Kenny se maldecía a si mismo por imbécil e iba pensando métodos para persuadir al pelirrojo.


	4. Cartman vs Kyle (Lemon OC)

Quiero agradecer vuestras reviews, tanto de FanFiction, como de Wattpad, ((Sobre todo de Wattpad. Ustedes si que comentan ^^. No como otros que yo me se ¬¬..)) Bueno. Siento hacerles esperar.

((Antes quiero decirles que TODAVIA no se si aré alguna pareja aparte de CartmanXAris xD Puede que no haga ninguna y todos acaben como amiguitos... Quien sabe...)) Bueno... AYA BAMOS!

PD: por haber tardado tanto, hoy os otorgo cap doble.

O-o-o-o

\- K-KYLE...- Stan se separó de ambos, deshaciendo el multi-abrazo de sus amigos.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que me miras así? Dejamos las cosas claras.

El rostro de el pelirrojo era serio y un poco de frialdad. Sus párpados estaban medio cerrados. Echo la vista a un lado, intentando contener su ira.

\- Cosas... Claras?.- Esa voz... O Dios. Era esa voz que tanto odiaba la que hablo. La que cuando escuchaba le entraban ganas de arrancarle la lengua y con un mechero quemarle el paladar. ¡ESA MALDITA VOZ! La voz del hijo de puta que se llevo a su mejor amigo. ¡ESE MALDITO TIMBRE!, ¡SU MALDITO SONIDO! ¡LO ODIABA! Las ganas que tenia de arrancarle la cabeza. ¡Oooh, Dios. Que ganas tenia! Como volviera a hablar, Kyle no lo aguantaría.

\- Sí. Nos hemos peleado. Todo por ser tan injusto.- rodó sus ojos, como un adolescente cuando le dicen que algo hizo mal.

\- ...Injusto?.- Eric no entendía a que se refería. No sabia que había pasado. Tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para que tuviera algo lógico.

Kyle no aguantaba más. ¡ESE CABRÓN PASO AL QUE CREÍA COMO MEJOR AMIGO A SU PUTO BANDO! No se lo perdonaría nunca. Ni a él ni a ese traidor.

\- ¡TE VOY A MATAR IMBÉCIL!.- Antes de tirarse encima de Cartman y que él respondiera con un pequeño gritito, cerro los ojos intentando no volverse loco y hacer algo indebido. Pero ya había perdido esa pelea...

\- ¡KYLE!.- Gritaron el rubio mayor y el pelinegro. Mientras que el otro rubio conservaba un semblante de miedo.

Kyle estaba cogiendo el cuello de el castaño. Se bajo de encima, aun con él enganchado en sus manos, y lo alzo hacia arriba. Era tanta la rabia e ira que sentía, que podía alzarlo con una sola mano. Eric agarraba la muñeca de su opuesto e intentaba retirar esa mano que le cogía de la ropa que le asfixiaba. Se retorcía intentando buscar un punto de apoyo para sus deportivas negras, pero no podía. Se movía en diferentes direcciones por si había alguna dirección que le condujera a la libertad. Su rostro era una mezcla de terror, aterrado y sorpresa. Cerraba sus ojos automáticamente.

\- KYLE, RELAJA TE!.- Intento Stan en un vano intento de tranquilizarlo.

\- ¿Relajarme? Pero si estoy muuuuy tranquilo.- Sonrió con una sonrisa algo aterradora.-

\- Kyle, por favor. Piensa un poco.- Dijo esta vez Kenny.

Eric estaba soltando pequeñas lágrimas a causa de la continua asfixia que le otorgaba el pelirrojo. Como un vano intento de libertad, intento golpearle con patadas. No fue tan inútil como pensó, una de las patadas le dio en el mentón y mandíbula de su oponente.

Él, rápidamente lo soltó, Eric solo tosía confuso y sobando se el cuello. Kyle se sobaba también la parte dolorida, para luego volver a tirarse encima y pegarle un puñetazo en el rostro.

\- ¡BUENO, YA ESTA BIEN!.- Chillo Butters dándole una patada al estomago. ¿Butters? ¿... Desde cuando tiene tanta fuerza?.- ¡DÉJALO EN PAZ!

\- B- ¿Butters? Aaagh... - Se quejaba.- Ya arreglaremos cuentas... Cuando no tengas a tu guardaespaldas y al traidor.- Kyle se fue, como un perro con la cola entre las patas.

\- E-Eric... ¿Estas bien?.- Pregunto preocupado Butters, mientras que los tres fueron al rededor de Cartman, aun en el suelo.

\- N-... No se... No se que decirte...- Un gran moratón en su ojo derecho se hacia presente en su rostro.- De todas formas... Estoy acostumbrado...- Dijo triste mientras se sentaba.

\- L-lo siento, chicos. Sinceramente, no se que coño le pasa.- Se disculpo Kenny.- La verdad... Da algo de yuyu~

\- No fue tu culpa, Kenny.- Dijo Stan ayudando a levantar al castaño.- Si el grupo se esta dividiendo, no es tu culpa. Solo una cosa...- cuando tenia el brazo del castaño en sus hombros, pudo mirarle a los ojos al de la sudadera naranja, que ya le había llamado la atención la conversación.- ... Elije bien tu bando. Puede que resultes algo lastimado por estar con ÉL. Solo... Intenta controlarlo.

Dicho eso, Butters Stan y Cartman se fueron del baño, dejando solo a Kenny.

~ ... ¿Qué debo hacer?...~ Pensó.

# Minutos después #

Stan y Butters habían ido a la enfermería con la escusa de una puerta para la enfermera. Ya el ojo curado con una tirita grande cubriéndole toda la parte afectada, salieron del colegio. Eligieron ir a casa de Cartman. Tal vez se la estaban jugando mucho, ya que podría estar Aris esperándolo.

Entraron en la casa y al parecer no había nadie.

\- Mira, Cartman. Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos. Pero si la situación se descontrola llamaremos a la policía. Mañana vendremos a planear algo.- dijo Stan en tono serio.

\- Sí. Si quieres nos pasamos a las cuatro y cuarto.- Propuso Butters.

\- O-ok...- Eric no estaba del todo convencido, pero... ¿Qué podía perder?.- Nos vemos.

\- Adiós.

\- Hasta mañana.

Cartman cerro la puerta. Aliviado un poco por la sensación de soledad. Habían pasado tantas cosas ese día...

Se dirigió al sofá y lleno el silencio de la habitación con un enorme suspiro lleno de pesadez. ¿Era verdad que le ayudarían? ¿Cambiaría algo? ... ¿Acaso... Estaba equivocado...? ¿Acaso... Aris no le amaba?... Entonces todas esas frases... eran para engañarlo... Pero, puede que sus amigos le digan lo que ellos piensan... Y si... Fueran ellos los que se equivocaban.

Eric sentía por Aris un profundo sentimiento. Era angustioso, pero a la vez confuso. No lo entendía del todo. Era como saber que te están clavando un cuchillo y no hacer nada por impedirlo. Era como si lo necesitara... Como si no pudiese dejar de depender de ello. Y... ¿¡Y SI ERA EL ERA UN MASOQUISTA?!

\- ¡Hola! ¿Ya volviste de la escuela? Perdona por lo de hoy, no se que me paso.- Dijo el centro de los pensamientos de Cartman, secándose las manos con un trapo del baño.- Es que, no soporto ver que alguien te molesta. Tu me importas y te quiero y todo ese rollo patatero... Digo, eres muy importante para mi. Te necesito.- Sonrió mentalmente al ver que SU castaño se había sonrojado.

\- P-pensé que no ha-había nadie...- Dijo sentado en el sofá con las piernas en forma de semi- nudo (N/A: No se como se llama esa postura. -.-")

\- Ha, bueno. No importa. Sabes, hice pollo frito.- Señalo a la cocina donde en un plato, habían ocho piezas pequeñas de pollo.

\- ¡HAMBRE!.- Dijo sin parar de mirar el plato, con la boca salivando.

\- Ve.- le dio permiso el más alto.

Eric fue corriendo a por su amada y favorita comida y empezó a comer.

\- Te vas a atragantar, bruto.- Rodó sus ojos.

Para cuando Eric termino de comer y de lamerse los dedos en busca de mas sabor de su salsa barbacoa.

\- Ahora labate los dientes, duchate, lava el piso, lava la ropa y friega los platos.- Ordeno su acompañante.

\- V-voy.-

Cartman cumplió con casi todo de la lista de tareas que le había ordenado. Ahora estaba terminando de lavar los cubiertos, cuando sintió unos brazos abrazarle por detrás. Sintió unos besos recorrer su cuello. Un sentimiento electrizante que se apoderaba en su interior, forzándole a soltar un suave gemido. Echo la cabeza por atrás observando la mirada seductora del de la otra posición. A consecuencia se sonrojo aun más.

Una sonrisa triunfante apareció en el rostro de Aris cuando el metió su mano dentro de la camisa de Cartman, que aumento el sonrojo y el volumen de sus gemidos. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos por esa sensación.

Aprovechando la posición de la cabeza del pequeño, Aris unió sus labios. Eric abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero luego los volvió a cerrar por la pasión que sentía que cruzaba su sangre hasta llegar a las comisuras de sus labios, donde Aris acarició con la punta de su lengua para aumentar su goce.

Mordió un poco el labio inferior para que el de delante abriera su boca y le dejara paso. Cuando lo consiguió, exploró con su lengua su interior. Mientas tanto, jugo un poco con sus pezones, haciéndole retorcerse.

\- Estaré quieto.- Se quejo de los bruscos movimientos que hacia.

\- Hhh... L-lo s-si-siento, Aris.- Titubeó algo avergonzado.

\- Repite... Mi nombre, vuelve lo a decir.- le susurro en la oreja sensualmente.

\- A-Aris?

\- DI LO MÁS ALTO!.- exigió.

\- ARIS!.- Obedeció algo confuso.

El mencionado llevó a Cartman hacia el sofá y lo acostó. Él se puso encima y situó sus brazos a la izquierda y derecha de Cartman. Volvió a unir sus labios. Eric volvió a sentir ese sentimiento que le impedía poder moverse. Aris aprovechó y desato su camiseta para luego acariciar su torso.

\- ¡Hmmm! .- se excitó Eric teniendo absolutamente todo su rostro al rojo vivo.

\- Ssshh... Tranquilo...-

El pelinegro le quitó los pantalones a el menor, dejándolo en boxers. El se empezó a quitar la sudadera y se bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones. Eric fue incorporado después de que Aris sacara si miembro erecto fuera de sus pantalones. El del pelo de gallo cogió la cabeza de Cartman y la inclino hacia delante, haciendo así que Eric tuviese 'algo' dentro de su boca y empezó a masturbarlo con su boca.

El pelinegro gimió de placer y empezó a sudar levemente. Interrumpió al otro, y le dio la vuelta para quedarse boca abajo.

\- Recuerda que tienes que relajarte o te dolerá más.- dijo subiendo su estomago, ya plano, a arriba, dejándolo en postura de perrito.

\- L-l-lo sé...- Cerro los ojos fuertemente al sentir que una mano bajo sus calzoncillos.

Luego sintió unos dos dedos retorcerse en su recto. Era algo incómodo. No paraba de moverse, era demasiado doloroso.

\- ¡DIJE QUE TE ESTUVIERAS QUIETO!.- Le gritó.

\- ¡P-p-er-perdón!

Saco sus dedos de su interior, haciendo que Eric se relajase. No duro mucho, ya que sintió algo mas ancho y largo que se clavaba de una sola estocada. Sentía dolor, valla que sí... Pero... A eso se le llamaba amor... ¿No?

\- ¡AAAHH!.- chillo con todas sus fuerzas.

Después de unas cuatro o cinco embestidas, el mayor volteo a Cartman para verle el rostro. Estaba totalmente rojo y sudoroso. Siguió con sus embestidas fuertes y seguidas. Eric, automáticamente y sin pensarlo abrazo su cuello.

\- HEY! ¡Te dije que no hicieras eso!

\- P-perdón.- Retiro su agarre y volvió a su lugar.

Él tapó su rostro con las manos, pero a Aris no le gusto eso y cogió sus dos muñecas y las aguanto con una sola mano encima de la cabeza de Eric.

\- ¡AAAH!.

Ambos llegaron al clímax y se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo. Eric cerró sus ojos en un profundo sueño, dejándose llevas por los brazos de morfeo.

Aris se limpio un poco el fluido de ambos y se volvió a vestir mientras que una mirada de arrogancia se envolvió en su cara al ver al castaño desnudo y durmiendo con sus líquidos.

Soltó un suspiro y se fue de la casa. Ya había concluido el trabajo del día.


	5. Stan vs Cartman

Perdón la tardanza (u.u). Y como expresa esta carita, lo siento. Tuve una serie de problemas. El principal es que se me callo la tablet, ya se imaginaran el resto... Pero én fui a un campamento :D. En la tablet me es mas cómodo escribir y eso... Así que nuevo capitulo de Peleas Perdidas ¿No? Pues vamos allá!

O-o-o+o+o

En casa de los Marsh, Stan se despertaba de una larga noche. Una muy, muy larga noche. No había dormido apenas. Estuvo pensando en todas las maneras posibles para ayudar a Cartman, pero, era la primera vez en su vida, que no se le ocurría ningún plan en el cual no saliera perjudicado su amigo.

Se levanto de su cama con unas terribles ojeras cubriendo un gran porcentaje de su rostro. Se ducho y desayuno.

Mientras lavaba sus platos aprovechaba en pensar. Pensaba en como se había metido en este lío, en como Cartman se metió en ese lío, en el porque decidió ayudarle cuando era el 'malo' del grupo, en porque se peleo con su amigo, en diferentes escusas que se daba mentalmente para que su pelea fuese justificada... ¿Había echo bien?

Las dudas llenaron sus pensamientos envolviéndolo en un mar de lamento. ¿De verdad había echo bien?

No lograba responder esa pregunta...

~Un momento... Yo no puedo saber eso... Puede que cambie algo o no. Cambiare el futuro seguro.. Otra cosa es para bien o para mal, pero eso... ¿Depende de mi? Por ejemplo, si alguien mata a otra persona, la que había muerto puede que llegase a ser conductor de tren y, y puede que se estrellase y muriera mucha gente. En todo caso, hubiera sido un cambio bueno. Pero si en vez de conductor, hubiese sido padre de una familia numerosa... Entonces hubiese sido mal, porque al final gente moriría. ¿Toda la gente esta destinada a morir o es que lo estoy relacionando todo con eso? Me siento confuso... Kyle...~ Sus pensamientos cesaron por un momento al igual que sus movimientos con el estropajo para limpiar su taza beige del desayuno. Unas lágrimas cayeron haciendo un hueco pequeño en la espuma del jabón que había en el asa de la taza.~ I-idiota... ~ su cuerpo empezó a temblar por el llanto que se forzaba en contener.~ Estuvimos siempre de acuerdo... ¿Porque?... ¿¡PORQUE?!...~ Los huecos de la taza empezaron a aumentar de cantidad. Su rostro se convirtió en un par de ríos. ~ Y-yo... Quiero pedir perdón... Pero no se de que... ¿Porque no me abría callado? Te prefiero a ti de amigo que a Cartman... Pero...~ limpio su rostro con su manga y sonrió sin ganas mirando la taza.~ pero no me arrepiento. Es más, estoy seguro que aunque ahora me este lamentando, esta sera una buena elección. Solo espero que no te vuelvas tan loco, que no se te valla de las manos. Deshazte de mí, pero esta sera mi elección. Porque... Puede que después de esto... Halla mejorado una vida... ¿Y cuantas destrozaré?~

# En ese momento... #

En casa de los Broflovski, Kyle paseaba de un lado a otro, nervioso, en frente de Kenny. Kenny tenia una expresión de Poker Face mientras seguía con la mirada a Kyle.

\- Ok, Kenny. Necesitamos un plan.- Decía mientras seguía caminando sobre el mismo lugar una y otra vez.

\- Pero para que. Quiero decir.. ¿Que demostramos?.- pregunto confuso.

\- Demostraremos que el culón esta jugando con todos. Es imposible que se este dejando violar. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas el carácter que tiene? Solo los esta manipulando, como siempre. ¡Aaagg! ¡Que idiotas son!

\- Oh... ¿Cual es el plan?

\- Toma esto.- Le tiró una videocámara, que gracias a los reflejos de Kenny, no llego a tocar el suelo.- Grabarás todo lo que haga, especialmente solo. Cuando tengas algo, me abisas.

\- ¿Y tu que vas a hacer?

\- Oh, ¿Yo?.- dijo con un tono de grandeza mal disimulada. De su bolsillo saco una carta color amarillo doblada por la mitad.- Yo quedare con alguien.- sonrió con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

\- ¿Que? ¿Que es eso?.- Señalo la carta doblada.

\- Bueno... Al parecer alguien escucho nuestras peleas y se quiere unir a nosotros. Ellos. Son dos personas. Esto apareció en mi puerta hoy al amanecer. Mira, te leo: "Hola, Kyle. Lo escuchamos todo sobre el culón y queremos unirnos contra él. Hoy a la una esperanos en tu puerta a las 14 horas. Y hablaremos del plan." Y ya esta. Sin firma ni nada.

\- Oh, bueno. Solo espero que esto no se nos valla de las manos.- Lo ultimo lo susurro en voz casi inaudible.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- ¡Nonononono! ¡Nada nada! ¿Que voy a decir? Nada, verdad. ¡Si yo nunca digo nada! ¡Nada de nada! ¿¡Que voy a decir yo algo?! ¡Si soy tonto! Sí, sí. ¡Muy tonto!

\- Eehh... Okey?. Bueno.. que más da. Ve a grabarle y me avisas. Y toma.- lanzó un walkie talkie color oscuro.- esto es para no usar el móvil. Además, así parece más profesional.

\- Ok. ¿Pero los nuevos no tienen?

\- No, en la caja venían muchos. Mi numero para hablar me es el uno, el tuyo es el dos. Cada uno tiene un numero asignado.

\- Ok. Ya me voy.- Y como dijo, se fue por la puerta, dejando a Kyle en medio de la habitación.

Kyle miro la carta - ¿Quienes sois?...

~ Stan... No entiendes... Solo quiero que ese hijo de puta no se ría de ti... Eres idiota... Creí tenerte a mi lado, pero no. Espero que te valla mal, así te darás cuenta antes…~

# Pasado un tiempo, en otro lugar #

\- Ya lo limpie todo... - Dijo Cartman secándose el sudor con una manga. Había limpiado toda la caso, estaba perfecta.

Se tumbo en su sofá, agotado por el trabajo que había echo.

Aun sentía algo de frustración al no encontrar una idea clara entre lo que debería de hacer.

~ Aris... Tu... De verdad... ¿De verdad no me amas? O, yo me equivoco?. Me acuerdo cuando hace unas semanas me abrazabas y me decías que no me pusiera tan triste. Que todo lo malo se va. Pero... Porque... ¿Porque empezastes a hacerme daño? Yo... ¿Hice algo mal? Ya no se quien eres, ni siquiera se quien soy yo... En que me convertí. Sí, me cambio la única persona que me quiere. ¿Y que? Eso no me preocupa. Odio ponerme tan triste cuando me despierto y no estas. No me gusta pensar eso de ti; pero te acostumbraste tanto a hacerme daño que ni notaste que mi ojo morado no fue tuyo... ... Antes, semanas antes, esa noche especial, a la luz de la luna... ¿Porque en las pelis brilla más? Lose, me enseñaste a volar sin mover, y no te di ni las gracias. Doy mi vida por tener al chico de hace unas semanas, al que se adelantaba a mi corazón y antes de que yo me sintiera solo en mi casa estabas tu. ¿Que paso? Yo no quiero al chico que me da miedo. No. No lo quiero. Necesito tenerte de vuelta.~ unas lágrimas salían de su rostro y se convertían en manchas oscuras de su chaqueta. ~ Mis ojos lloran por él, por el que se fue, por el que me dejo el corazón aplastado en su marchar... Solo quiero que se acuerde de mi... Que se acuerde de lo que pasamos... De cada segundo... No sabes como me apetece abrazar al tipo de hace dos semanas. Cuida de mi. ¿Donde guardastes mi corazón, el que te di? ~

# En otro lugar. #

Kyle esperaba impacientemente en la puerta de su casa con un folio amarillo en su mano. Eran ya las dos. Sus brazos estaban cruzados.

De pronto dos figuras aparecieron juntas, caminando por la calle. Kyle las reconocía y les mostró unos ojos abiertos de sorpresa como saludo.

\- ¿Ustedes? Valla... Nunca lo abría imaginado.

\- Si ¿Algún problema?.- Dijo Craig.

\- Eso! Hemos venido a ayudar, no a que nos juzgues.- dijo con un semblante serio Wendy.

Sí. Ellos estuvieron espiando las conversaciones que habían mantenido todos relacionado con este tema. En común con Kyle, sentían que el gordo estaba mintiendo. Como lo que paso con tourette, intentaba hacerse el lastimoso. Y eso tenia que acabar.

# En otro lugar, dos horas y cuarto después. #

Stan y Butters se dirigían a la casa de su amigo. Pasaron la carretera y llegaron a el porche. Tocaron el timbre. Lo que les sorprendió fue la frase de bienvenida que dijo su amigo.

\- Vallan se, cambie de idea. No quiero que me ayuden.- Dijo una voz de dentro de la casa.

\- Q... ¿QUE? ¿COMO? P... PORQUE?!

\- Porque sí. Y ya. No hay más vuelta de hoja.

\- P-... Pero... ¿Que paso? Paso algo cuando nos fuimos, verdad?

\- Mirar, me lo pensé mejor ok?. Solo quiero esperar. Ustedes no entienden. Si quieren ayudarme, dejenme en paz. Ok?. Olvidenlo todo lo que hablamos. No quiero saber nada. No quiero que me ayuden ni que ahora me den un discurso sobre esta mierda. Mi respuesta sera 'No'. Ayer no lo pensé bien. No quiero nada vuestro, vallanse.

\- Vale adiós.- Dijo Butters. Cuando Stan lo miro con cara de 'Eres guilipollas o peinas calvos?' (n/a: esa cara existe seguro) el le guiño un ojo, para darle a entender de que era un truco.

\- Oh. Si, bueno. Si no quieres ayuda...- Siguió la corriente Stan.

Dieron pisadas en el mismo sitio pero bajando el tono para hacer como que se iban caminando.

\- Que fácil ha sido.- Eric abrió la puerta algo sorprendido, pero su sorpresa aumento cuando se encontró con dos rostros sonriendo con los dientes y los ojos cerrados. Era una trampa. Con un pequeño salto de susto intento cerrar de golpe, pero un par de pies lo impidieron.- DEJARME EN PAZ!

\- No hasta que entres en razón. ¿Él esta aquí? .- Pregunto Stan esperando una respuesta afirmativa. Eso querría decir que le estaba manipulando o amenazando.

\- No. No esta aquí.- su respuesta sorprendió al pelinegro de sobremanera. ¿No estaba? ¿De verdad quería acabar con todo?

\- Enserio... No quieres... Ayuda...- Dijo sombrío y con algo de enfado.- ¿¡Eres imbécil o que?!

\- ¿¡Que?! ¿Como que imbécil? ¡Tu no puedes obligarme a aceptar! ¿¡Y DESDE CUÁNDO OBEDEZCO ORDENES?! .- Intento cerrar la puerta. Quería acabar con esta conversación, no le estaba gustando nada.

\- ¡DESDE QUE TE CONVERTISTE EN UNA MUÑECA HINCHABLE!.- Dijo como si fuese un impulso natural. No se dio cuenta de que su comentario iba cargado de rabia y enfado, tal vez con cierta desesperación. Con sus ojos cerrados, no pudo ver la micro expresión (Tipo Neutralizada) de desprecio y pena, y continuó la pelea.- ¡POR TU CULPA PERDÍ A MI MEJOR AMI-..! .- Un codazo por parte de Butters hizo que se callase.

Stan levanto su rostro, observando que el otro lo había bajado tapándole los ojos y el puente de la nariz.

\- Conque... Era eso...- Dijo sombrío. Ya entendía lo que pasaba y estaba decepcionado.- ¿Cuando me lo ibas a contar? Tu... Tu no quieres ayudarme. Te peleastes con Kyle e intentas averiguar si lo que hicisteis es bueno. Te acabas de enfadar, no porque pienses en lo mejor de mi futuro, si no porque significaría que te peleastes con él por nada. ¿Eso te da miedo? ¿Te da miedo haber echo mal? ¡MIRA, NO HAGAS QUE YO CARGUE CON EL PESO DE TU ELECCIÓN! ¡Y NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE TE PELEASES! ¡TU QUISISTE HACERLO! ¿Acaso tengo que tener la culpa de como piensas, reaccionas y haces? ¿Que clase de ami.. persona eres tu? Creí tenerte a mi lado, pero no. Pensé de verdad que alguien también veía que cada segundo es una lanza... Pensé que alguien también lo veía... que no tengo mirada, que no tengo sonrisa, que ya no tengo nada.. Pero solo querías tener la razón en la pelea. Ya, pues... La perdiste. No se que abra pensado el judío, pero no importa. No quiero que vuelvas a ayudarme, no mientras pienses que yo solucionar e tus problemas y que al final de todo esto seremos tan amigos. Yo... - Inesperadamente, Cartman empujo a ambos, que cayeron al suelo.- ...abandono.

Un portazo dejo un gran silencio en ambos, que solo miraban sorprendidos y con culpabilidad a una puerta inmóvil.

Cartman cayo al suelo abrazando sus rodillas, traicionado y manipulado. Aprendiendo que en esta vida, de nadie se puede fiar uno.

Buennnno, buennnno, buennnnnnno!

Ok. Hace tiempo que no escribía y ya se me olvido si aviso lleva H o no.

Solo diré que alguien luchara por Theo. Nunca adivinareis quien es MUAJAJAJJAJA (No, no es del grupo de Kyle) MUAJJAJAJAJAJA soy tan malita!. Soy remala! NUNCA SABREIS PORQUE SIEMPRE ES MALO Y... Ok... Con eso la cage. Ahora si sabréis... Bueno, pues sí, señoras, niñas y señoritos! La persona que en el próximo capitulo se unirá al grupo de Stan es ... Es... ¡EEESSSS! Okno. Es *-*-*-*-*-

CHAN CHAAN CHAAAAAAAN!


	6. Butters VS Stan (la gran alianza)

YASE.. YASE... KYLE NO ES EL MALO Y BLA BLA BLA. Tranquiloooooos que todo es parte del plan. Se que a ky no le pega el papel de malo, jeje. PERO TAMPOCO LE PEGA AL DE CARTMAN SER LA VICTIMA! Asi que ¿Podéis dejarme en mi salsa, por favor? Y como se os ocurre pensar que Kyle va ser todo el rato el malo?! Estáis idos de la olla o que?! Por supuesto que cambiará todo. De una manera, que intentaré hacerla lo más tierna posible. Asi que, dejarme, que estoy en mi salsa. Eso de cambiar los roles de las personas me encanta, como vais a notar. Y nose... A lo mejor hago un Damian fresquito ',:)

O+o+o+o+

\- CARTMAN! Por favor! Abre la puerta! Lo siento! - Aporreaba dicha puerta Stan, angustiando por la gran metedura de pata.

Butters puso una mano en su hombro, con un ademán de que lo dejara solo.

\- Es que... Es por mi culpa... Por idiota. - ambos se fueron del lugar, caminando casi al unísono.

\- Tengo una idea... Pero será jugarnosla mucho... Hay un 99,7% que nos salga mal...

\- ¿Cuál idea? ¿Tan grave es?. - Dijo sorprendido.

Mientras, a unos metros de ahí, un rubiolo había grabado toda la pelea y ahora las conversaciones.

\- Llevo una hora con este trabajo y ya he visto más salseo que nunca.- susurraba para si, con una risita maliciosa.

-_-_-_-_-_- con Kyle -_-_-_-_-_-

Mientras los tres pensaban un plan, el pelirrojo les entregó un walki a cada uno, siendo el tres Wendy y Craig el cuatro.

\- Tenemos que pensar algo... Esperen a que Kenny me informe de lo sucedido, y sabremos si está fingiendo.

\- Kyle.. - Llamó Wendy en un lado del sofá en el cuál estaban todos sentados.- Y si... ¿y si Cartman no está fingiendo?

Kyle se sorprendió por eso. No pensaba en la probabilidad de perder. La verdad solo quería ganar a Stan. Era cuestión de orgullo. Solo le molestaba que siempre estuviera de parte de el Culón cuando se hace la víctima. Quería enseñarle que esa persona no merecía su atención. Sentía algo parecido a los celos.

Pero como un relámpago pasaron las imágenes que había vivido en el recreo. Si de verdad Cartman estaba siendo manipulado... Si de verdad lo estaban pisoteando... Si de verdad necesitaba a alguien...-

No! Él era el mayor manipulador del mundo! No se derrumbaría por un idiota, o si?

-... Entonces... Hemos perdido...- Dijo mirando al suelo.

\- ¿La guerra o la pelea?- preguntó sin ganas Craig

\- A un hermano...- Dijo eso de dentro, ni siquiera se percató de su significado. Eso significaba que lo apreciaba... O puede que se esté refiriéndose a Stan?

-_-_-_-_-_ Con Stan -_-_-_-_-

\- ¿¡QUÉEEE?! BUTTERS ¿¡ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡ÉL NO LE AYUDARÁ! ¡Imposible!

\- Pe-pero, Stan. Les une un vínculo.- intenta convencerle.

\- PERO PRECISAMENTE EL DE ABRAZOS Y BESOS NO! ¿¡No te acuerdas de lo que pasó la última vez!?

\- Pero Stan. Era venganza, ahora están en paz.

\- Butters, tu intención es buena... Pero sin ofender.. ¡ESTAS MAL DE LA CABEZA!

\- Stan! Es nuestra última oportunidad de hacer algo! Y si le decimos y accede significa que es buena persona. TIENE LA MISMA EDAD QUE ARIS! ESTAREMOS EMPATADOS!

\- Butters... Estas loco, no, lo siguiente. Tu... TU LO HAS PENSADO ENSERIO!? ¿¡SÁBES DE QUIEN ESTAMOS ABLANDO!?

-... Stan.. Lo hago por Eric, no por ganar una dichosa pelea. La pelea que tengo que ganar... Es la de ayudar a mi amigo. Si estás conmigo, es por ayudar. Elije. Porque paso de lo que me vas a decir si no vas a estar conmigo en ese aspecto.

-...

Stan se mantuvo pensativo por un momento... Y al fin y al cabo, tenía razón. Debía dejar de pensar por un momento en sus problemas.

-...¿Y bien?

\- Tienes razón. Me gustaría disculparme, pero él está en contra de mi amigo. Y lo peor es que lo verá. Verá que él vive una condena diaria. Ok. Intentemos hacer algo.

\- Gracias por no ser un imbécil.- Dijo con una sonrisa bastante alegre.

~ Mierda.. Esta muy interesante esto pero se van. ¿Debería grabar a ellos, intentado reclutar a él tío ese, o sigo grabando a Cartman?~

Kenny encendió el Walki y le contó lo sucedido lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Graba a... Gra-graba..- Se notaba que estaba preocupado y a la vez confundido. - A..

\- ESPERA! Veo a Aris caminado para la casa de Cartman con una bolsa!

\- Será algo retorcido... Grabalo...-

\- Pero Kyle... Creo que sería más adecuado seguir a Stan y Butters para ver como convencen a T-...

\- No! Tu tranquilo y yo nervioso. Enviaré a... A Craig. - Un 'Que?! PORQUE YO?!' se oia de fondo de la conversación.- No te preocupes.

\- Ok.. - Estaba a punto de apagarlo, cuando Kyle interrumpió un momento.

\- Kenny!... - Espero un poco y siguió.- Si crees que necesita ayuda... Hazlo!

\- Kyle... Pero..

\- ¿Que? ¿Acaso pensabas que no me había dado cuenta de que querías ayudar desde el principio al Culón? No soy idiota.

\- Gracias...- Y apagó el aparato.

-_-_-_-_- Con Cartman -_-_-_-_-

Eric se acababa de tumbar en el sofá, agotado de tantas ideas que volaban por su mente. Tanta información, tantas cosas...

#Analepsis# (N/A: Sin Escenario)

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Y esa maleta?

\- Lo siento Calabacín, pero necesito librarme de los problemas.

\- ¿C-cómo?! ¡No me dejes solo, por favor! ¡¿Qué hice?!

\- Cariño, no es por ti. Bueno sí, la verdad es que sí.

\- Snif... Pe-pero...- unos ojos cristalinos empezaron a ahogarse sin permiso del castaño.

\- No es lo que piensas. Volveré. Solo necesito cambiar de trabajo. No te mereces una madre tan sucia como yo. Cambiaré de aires... Y cuando consiga trabajo, estarás orgulloso y no tendrás más problemas.

\- ¡NO! A mi me importa un puto carajo como te vean los demás.

-.. - Una sonrisa amarga decoró su rostro.- una madre ejemplar o por lo menos algo de madre, te hubiese reñido por ese lenguaje...

\- SI ESE ES EL PROBLEMA PUEDO CAMBIAR!

\- Cariño.. La que debe cambiar soy yo...

#Fin de el analepsis#

~ Si tu supieses ...~ pensó.

\- Hola! - Saludo Aris, que acababa de entrar por la puerta.- Nose porque siempre dejas la puerta abierta. - Rio

\- Q-que haces..?! - Se sienta sorprendido por la visita

\- Si, si. Se que teníamos un trato, y que sólo follamos una vez cada tres días... Pero te dije que no significará que no pudiese hacer otras cosas~.- dice con una sonrisa diabólica

\- No, por favor! No lo hagas. Cada vez que experimentas me das miedo. ¿No me quieres? - Dijo con los típicos ojos de corderito. ~ Carajo, cuando me volví tan chica... Ah, ya... Claro.~

\- ¿Qué te pasó en el ojo?.- preguntó a Eric, desviando su pregunta.

\- Una puerta.- Dijo muy rápido.- esta vez ¿Qué hay en la bolsa?

\- Umm.. Hay... Hielo, un petardito, esta vez no tan potente como el último, y unos cristales.

\- ¡TE TRAíSTE TODO LO QUE ME MOLESTA! ¡¿Cuál es tu puto problema?!

\- Tranquilo... Seré amable..

\- ¡TIENES CRISTALES! COMO VAS A SER AMABLE CON ESO! ¡La última vez que me obligarte a mantenerlos en la lengua contra el paladar no pude comer comida caliente hasta que cicatrizante!.- cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño.

\- Ok.. Ok... Si quieres nada de cristales ok?

\- ¡ Y el petardo también! No quiero sangrar. Además, lo pones muy cerca del corazón.. Por favor, si?

\- Ok, solo si dejas que yo te haga lo del hielo... - sonrió.

-... Ok..

Aris se acomodó junto al castaño, ahora sonrojado. Estaba impaciente. Lo del hielo es lo que más le gustaba ver.

Le desabrochó el cinturón y le bajó los pantalones junto con el bóxer.

~ Esto no me gusta...~ pensaba un rubio con su cámara prestada.~ creo que se cuál es el propósito de ese hielo... Esto va ser muy incómodo para Cartman..~

Aris en un rápido movimiento, tumbó a Eric con una de las manos a la espalda, como el típico movimiento de los policías. Agarró sus caderas y las subió. Luego, sacó una cinta americana de las fuertes de la bolsa y le agarró la mano al cuerpo, haciendo la forma de un cinturón improvisado.

\- ¿¡Porque hiciste eso?! ¡¿Y solo con una?!

\- Me gusta más cuando te ves indefenso..

De la bolsa, saco un gran trozo de hielo de forma cilíndrica. Era obvio que eso se hizo de forma casera con algún tipo de molde para ese fin.

Agarró su piernas y las separó. Eric se mordía el labio. Lo que iba a venir era realmente incómodo.

Aris empezó a lamer el frío objeto y luego obligó a Cartman a hacer lo mismo. Ya humedo y derritiendose poco a poco, lo introdujo de una embestida, tan rápido y fuerte como fuera posible.

Cartman soltó un grito angustioso de pleno dolor. Sintió el incómodo frío dentro de él.

\- ¡SACALO! ¡SACALO! ¡SACALO! ¡SACALO!

\- A-ah tienes que hacer lo que quiera. Por eso eliminamos el cristal y la bombita.

Habría rogado, había duplicado, intentó negociar, pero nada servía. La respuesta siempre era no y el castaño hubiese dado cualquier cosa para cambiarla.

\- Espera hasta cuando se derrita.

Ya pasado unos minutos se había derretido la mitad. Y la entrada de Eric empezaba a chorrear.

\- ¡es raro! ¡Como si estuviese meando por el culo!

\- AGUANTA!

Otros minutos más y no aguantaba... No podía...

Alzó la mano libre para intentar sacarlo, pero Aris, que ya sabia que en algún momento lo iba a hacer, le mordió fuerte la mano, tanto que hasta caía sangre.

\- ¡NO!

-... - Se mordió la lengua ahogando un grito de dolor.

\- Bueno.. Si quieres podemos cambiar el final..

\- ¿¡Si digo que sí me lo sacas?!.- Dijo en tono desesperado.

\- Ajam..- asintió con la cabeza

\- SISISISISISI!

~ ¿¡Pero no se da cuenta?! Idiota~ pensó de nuevo Kenny

El más alto le sacó la incómoda barrita de hielo, a lo que el otro dio un suave suspiro de alivio.

\- El hielo lo hace más sensible~. - Dijo en un tono de superioridad.- bajó sus propios pantalones e introdujo su miembro de una estocada.

\- ¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡DUELE! ¡POR FAVOR PARA!

Las embestidas se iban haciendo cada vez más rápidas y agresivas.

\- Nop

~ Mierda.. Tengo que hacer algo..~ Kenny sentía el impulso de irrumpir, pero tuvo dudas..

\- ¡AAAHH! ¡PARA POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME GUSTA!.- empezaba a salirle sangre de su recto salpicando un poco el sofá.

\- A LA MIERDA!.- Dijo Kenny desde la ventana, pero cuando fue a ayudarle, una sombra alta se le adelantó.

Kenny se quedó inmovilizado. Y solo miro.

Una sombra más alta le pegó un puñetazo a Aris mandandole fuera del sofá. Cartman solo relajo sus caderas sintiendo que esa sombra le quitaba la cinta aislante y le acomodada el bóxer.

\- ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡ÉL TE DIJO QUE BASTA!

\- Jo jo jo... ¿Y a que superhéroe tenemos aquí?.- Dijo levantándose de debajo del sofá.

\- Soy Scott, Scott Tenorman, encantado de conocerte.- Dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.


	7. BOSS: SCOTT VS ARIS (Kenny vs Cartman)

Perdón la tardanza :'(.

Spam: plis, lean mi nuevo fic Música Ardiente. La verdad, me gustó mucho y espero que lo apoyen.

O+o+o+

Aris se limpió con la mano la sangre de su boca y se puso bien los pantalones.

\- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!.- Se levantó del suelo. - Tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer. No tienes ningún derecho!

\- Tengo derecho a darte una paliza y a aplastarte la cabeza. ¿Te parece mejor ahora?, ¡¿pedazo de mierda?! ¡Nadie se mete con los de mi propia sangre, y menos un chulo de playa como tu! .- dicho eso, Scott le dio un derechazo seguido de un codazo en las costillas.

Eso dolió, no estaba acostumbrado luchar, pero era una pelea y tenía que hacerlo.

Luego de recuperarse de los golpes, le pego varias patadas, con suerte de que una le diera en sus partes.

Scott cayó al suelo, y luego Aris se abalanzó hacía él.

~Frío...~ Sentía un gran frío en su interior.

~... Arde...~ Tan congelado estaba que ardía.

~.. Escuece...~ Sentía una herida sangrar...

No, no era de 'esa' parte.. Ese fue su corazón.

Entrecerraba los ojos... Sentía que no estaba ahí, sentía que nada tenía sentido en ese momento. Borrones y sombras bailaban a su alrededor.

Entrecerraba y volvía a abrirlos, una y otra vez. Se sentía demasiado... Relajado?.. ¿Que había pasado? Hace un momento estaba bien...

Sólo veía sombras y cosas moverse entre sí. Por un momento sintió la figura de Aris golpeando y estrangulado a... ¿¡SCOTT?!

Intentaba reaccionar pero no podía.

Stan y Butters llegaban corriendo como pudieron, Scott corría más rápido que ellos. Ambos jadeaban, estaban exhaustos.

\- Craig?!.- Fue en ese momento cuando se dieron cuenta de que Craig les estaba siguiendo. - Espera, ¿¡Qué pasa ahí?!.- Stan señaló el jaleo que se montaban.

Kenny estaba fuera, admirando la pelea tan épica que pasaba en la casa. Los golpes y las patadas no cesaban. Pero se fijó en Cartman. Parecía como... Somnoliento?.

Entró en la casa y miró a Eric. Le vino un olor. Conocía ese aroma.

\- ¿¡Burundanga!?.- Exclamó.- ¡Le ha drogado!.- acusó en un grito.

Kyle había decidido ir. Había escuchado los Walkis, que estaban encendidos, ya que así lo pidió, y decidió asistir a esa pequeña reunión.

Todos abrieron los ojos por lo que dijo Kenny. Menudo hijo de puta.

\- Capullo.- insultó Scott, y aprovecho para tirarle al suelo, haciendo que le soltarse y empezar a golpearle.- ¡Es mi puto hermano! ¡Y lo odie o no, es lo único que me queda!

Stan sonrió a Butters. Le habían costado mucho convencerle de que tenía que ayudar. Estuvieron una laaarga hora intentando que colaborase, y por fin, a regañadientes, lo consiguieron.

Kenny saco un tubito con un líquido azul eléctrico.

\- Esto te ayudará.- Dijo volcando el líquido en su boca. Él estaba muy acostumbrado a estar drogado, y tenía muchos frasquitos de esos. Por suerte, llevaba algunos.- Menudo cabrón. Tu no te mereces esto.

Kenny se quitó su abrigo y, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, le cubrió con eso.

\- No... No...- susurró Eric, pero no tenía fuerzas para hablar.

\- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó confuso y se acercó su oído a su boca para oírle.- ¿¡QUÉ?! Nunca! ABRE LOS OJOS, TE ESTA UTILIZANDO.

\- Haz que paren..- repitió algo más alto.

\- ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en él? Cualquiera puede hacerlo! Mírame a mi! Yo siempre estoy engañando a la gente para que se acueste conmigo. Y siempre se creen que les quiero, y es mentira. Sabes por qué?! Porque hago lo mismo que él!.- Señaló a Aris.

\- Tu no lo entiendes. - Dijo mirándole a los ojos.

\- ¿¡Que no entienda el que?! ¿¡Que pasasteis buenos momentos?! ¿¡Que juntos fuisteis a pasear por un campo de flores mientras un arco iris surcaba el cielo y un unicornio os daba helado mientras paseabais alrededor de un gran lago lleno de hadas?!.- lo dijo moviendo mucho las pestañas, como exagerando un papel de mujer.- ¡JA! ¡Tonterías! Él es como yo, Cartman. ¿Eres imbécil o qué?

\- Y-yo...- Se zambaleó, aun sentía que le daba efecto las drogas.- es di-diferente...

\- Idiota.- Le sujetó y lo guió escaleras arriba.

Stan y Butters, que habían escuchado la conversación de ellos, fueron arriba, con él, hasta que una mano detuvo a Stan.

\- Kyle?.- Se sorprendió.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?.- Dijo sereno.

\- Cla-claro...- Dijo saliendo fuera de la casa, junto a Kyle.

\- Verás. Hay algo que nunca me atreví a contarte.- empezó.

Mientras, Aris y Scott seguían golpeandose. Aris tomó un jarrón y lo impactó en la cabeza de Scott, haciendo que él cayera al suelo, con sangre en toda la cabeza. Luego, Scott giro sus piernas haciendo caer al otro y que su cabeza rebotase contra el suelo, donde habían cristales del jarrón.

\- Hijo... De... Puta...- ambos jadeaban y sudaban. Intentaban respirar correctamente.

Kenny, acompañado de Butters, llevaba a Cartman, a cuestas, a su habitación. Cuando llegaron, Kenny le sentó en su cama.

\- Debes entenderlo, Cartman, esta jugando contigo. CONTROLATE, TIO. ¿¡Qué carajos te pasa?!

\- No lo entiendes...- susurró de nuevo.

Kenny le agarró de su propia chaqueta.

\- ¿QUE DEBO ENTENDER!.- Le gritó

\- ÉL NO ES ASÍ!.- Le apartó con un manotazo.- ANTES NO ERA ASÍ!...

\- ¡EXACTAMENTE! ¡Antes! Me da igual lo que fuese, lo que es o lo que será. ¡La cuestión es que le dejes!.

\- ¡NO PUEDO KEN! No puedo...- Se sentó en la cama.

\- Eric...- empezó Butters.- ...¿Qué pasó?.- Dijo acariciando su hombro.

#Analepsis #

Era un día lluvioso. Y Cartman paseaba con un paraguas. Surcaba las calles, hasta que escuchó un llanto proveniente de uno de los callejones sin salida.

Cartman buscó a la persona que lloraba. Sentía curiosidad. Hasta que la encontró.

Un chaval, en la entrada del callejón, se abrazaba las rodillas mientras que tenía su cabeza metida entre sus piernas.

\- ¿Por qué lloras?.- Dijo indiferente mientras lo tapaba de la lluvia.

\- ¿¡QUE TE IMPORTA?!

\- Cuéntamelo... Por algo estas así. Además, no nos conocemos, probablemente no nos volveremos a ver, almenos desahogarte.- Dijo convenciendo.

\- Mi pareja me acusó de maltrato y me dejó.- Dijo el desconocido.

\- Maltrato?.- sentía curiosidad.

\- Es que...- lloró más fuerte.- N-no... No me controlo. Me pasa algo. Estoy enfermo y cada vez voy a peor. No se que hago. Me consideran un monstruo. Nadie quiere estar conmigo. Soy un peligro para la sociedad...- Dijo entre sollozos.

\- ¡NO DIGAS ESO! ¡Jamás!.- Dijo serio, se sentó en el suelo, a su lado. Le daba igual que el suelo tuviera charcos.- A mi me dicen eso continuamente y no dejo que me vean así. Si me viesen así, sabrían lo débil que soy y se meterían más, porque la gente es así. ¡NUNCA DEJES QUE TE HAGAN DAÑO, o el daño, te lo harás tu solo...!

-... - su rostro era de asombro. ¿Cómo alguien más pequeño que él sabía más?.- Nadie quiere seguir conmigo. Estoy solo. Sólo quiero alguien que esté conmigo y que me quiera por lo que soy, no por lo que deba hacer. No puedo evitarlo. Me pasa algo en la cabeza que siente que tengo que hacer daño. La gente piensa que les voy a matar y eso es mentira. Sólo les hago daño, pero no puedo evitarlo.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?. - Sintió curiosidad.

\- Le pegué. Varias veces.- Dijo.

-... ¿Pero te sientes mal por eso?

\- ¡SÍ! Mucho. Pero nadie me cree. ADEMÁS, solo fue eso. No pasaba nada más... Ese... Maldito Zanahorio.

\- Yo te creo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- todos merecen oportunidades. Y yo conozco esa sensación de soledad... Estaré contigo.

\- ¡¿Lo dices enserio?! ¡Promételo! ¡JURALO!

\- Lo prometo y juro. Nunca te dejaré solo.- por fin, alguien entendía esa tremenda soledad a la que estaba metido.

#Fin del analepsis#

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Nunca habían tenido interés en su parte de la historia.

\- Oh. Valla.. No tenía ni idea.- Dijo Kenny en un suspiro.

\- ¿KYLE?! ¿¡Porque no me lo contaste?! ¿¡Por eso actuabas así?!

O+o+o+

Buennnno, os metí una pequeña pista sobre de lo que estuvieron hablando Stan y Kyle. ¿Una pista para la pista? Okey... La clave está en volver el capitulo 1 de nuevo y luego este. :'D los muy listos, ya lo habrán sabido.


	8. Game Over

Durante un gran periodo de tiempo, Cartman no era consciente de su alrededor. No podía atender. Era obra de la droga.

Se sentía impotente pero a la vez sereno. Se sentía dolorido pero a la vez relajado. Esa sensación poco a poco fue desvaneciendose gracias al líquido que Kenny le introdujo para contrarrestarlo.

Cuando por fin pudo darse cuenta de la realidad, el escenario había cambiado, o mejor dicho, los actores habían cambiado.

Kenny no estaba, en su lugar, Stan y Kyle ocupaban su puesto, mientras que Craig sustituyó a Butters.

\- Cartman... Esto...- Stan no supo que decir. Se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, nervioso.

\- Cartman - Empezó Kyle.- te debo una explicación.

El mencionado se incorporó, ya que estaba acostado en la cama. Miró a todas partes de la habitación.

\- ¿Dónde está Kenny? ¿Y Butters?. - Dijo algo nervioso.

\- Están en el baño. Encerrados. Con Wendy y Scott.- Dejó el azabache caer en el aire. - Pasaron muchas cosas.

¿Cómo que estaban encerrados? No entendía nada. Algo debía haber pasado. Algo grave.

\- Es algo difícil de explicar...- Dijo Stan

\- ¡Pues explícalo!.- exigió.

\- Aris tenía un arma.- soltó. Y al no recibir respuesta, continuó. - Le disparó en una pierna a tu hermano y cuando subió a por ti, Scott se abalanzó pero lo noqueó con la parte de atrás de la pistola. Lo vi todo desde abajo, en frente de la ventana. Wendy llegó, y al intentar llamar a la policía, él la encerró en el baño. Aprovechando para meter también a Scott. Luego entró en la habitación, patentado a Kenny haciendole sangrar...- Cartman escuchaba atentamente.- Butters fue a socorrerlo, pero Aris les agarró a los dos y los metió en el baño junto con los demás. Nosotros tuvimos que aprovechar y meternos aquí para cerrar desde dentro. Solo sabemos que no puede entrar aquí. Pero no sabemos lo que puede hacerles a los demás... Puede que los use de rehenes o peor... No sabemos que hacer realmente... - Admitió.

Cartman se sentía nervioso. ¿Tanta lucha por él? ¿Acaso Aris estaba loco?

Una punzada se le clavo en el pecho. Se sentía confuso. Mareado. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía evitar?

\- Nuestros teléfonos estaban abajo. Probablemente habrán sido destruidos.

\- Cartman. Quiero decirte algo... Si yo me comporte así fue porque odiaba como te comportabas. Yo me imagine que supiste que yo... Bueno... Y pensaba que te estabas burlando de mí. Pensaba que te estabas mofando de mi. Nunca te vi de ese modo tan... ¿Pasivo?... Eso es lo que me hizo pensar que estabas mintiendo.

\- ¿Por qué pensaste que me reía de ti?.- Cartman notó que no quiso decirle algo de su disculpa.

\- A mi me hizo lo mismo. Todo. Lo que pasaste y lo que pudiste haber pasado...- soltó. Kyle pudo notar su expresión de sorpresa.

\- Mientes.- susurro saliendo del trance.- ¡Mientes!

\- Cartman, No miento. ¡Lo juro!

\- ¡NO ES CIERTO!.- salto de su cama y se dirigió a Kyle. Su estatura era exacta, pero el cansancio hacia encorvar a Cartman pareciendo un poco más bajo.

\- Kyle tiene razón, Cartman. - Defendió Stan.

\- ¿¡Le defiendes?!.- exclamó el castaño.

\- CARTMAN IDIOTA!. - Estalló Stan dirigiéndose hacia él. - SE QUE TE ENAMORASTE POR PRIMERA VEZ Y QUE DESEAS CON TODAS TUS PUTAS FUERZAS DE QUE SEA JODIDAMENTE REAL. ¡Pero estas sacando demasiada espuma al jabón! ¡Entiendelo de una puta vez! Si seguimos diciéndote esto es porque somos amigos. Da igual lo que digas o hagas. ¡Y Kyle es una prueba de que todo era una farsa! Porque alguien te bese no significa que sea el amor de tu vida. Tu tienes tus propias ideas. Él no tiene que manipularte en nada. ¡DEJA DE SER TAN TONTO! ¡Él no es especial! ¡No es nada!

\- ¡YA LO SE!.- Estalló Cartman en lágrimas. - ¡TE DIGO QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!

\- Yo también estuve enamorado y me rompieron el corazón. Yo también quise a alguien al máximo, llegando a puntos de matar solo por esa persona. Si te digo que lo que sientes no vale nada es porque yo fui como tú. Por favor. Te lo pido. No cometas de nuevo ese error. Mira a tu alrededor... Todos estamos luchando por ti. En cambio Aris solo quiere verte sufrir. Y alguien está enamorado de ti de verd-...- Kyle le dio un codazo para callarlo. El rostro de sorpresa de Cartman no tuvo manera de describirlo. Era parecido a la expresión que tienes al no encontrar tu móvil y asustarte.

En ese momento, alguien toco la ventana de Cartman, llamando la atención de los cuatro.

Era Kenny.

Craig se acercó y abrió la ventana.

Su ropa estaba sucia y manchada de sangre. Un ojo lo tenía cerrado y se notaba su cojera cuando entró dentro de la habitación.

\- Aris se a marchado. Scott le hizo marcharse.- Dijo jadeando.

\- ¿Cómo?¿Qué ha pasado?. - Preguntó Stan.

\- Aris luchó contra Scott, pero Scott le dio una paliza y le amenazó con volarle las pelotas si volvía a saber de él en South Park. Huyó como nena.- río.

Todos sonrieron, incluso Craig -Por fin podía volver a su casa a jugar videojuegos- excepto Eric, al cual se le aceleraba la respiración. Se tiró al suelo de rodillas, mientras se tapaba los ojos con sus manos.

Ninguno sabía como animarlo.

Kenny fue hacia él y se tiró al suelo junto a él. Y le acarició la espalda.

\- Chicos. Scott esta muy mal. Creo que debemos evitar hablar de esto a la policía, ya que sabrían que Eric no tiene a su madre y seria peor para él. Mejor llamar a este contacto. - Sacó una pequeña tarjeta de su billetera.- es un medico que no pregunta nada ni llama a la policía. Se llama Juan [N/A: ojos metálicos :) ]

Los tres se fueron a ayudar a Scott junto con Butters y Wendy.

Kenny acariciaba el pero de color roble claro. Cartman solo lloraba, en silencio, y algo incomodo.

\- Cartman... Ya es suficiente. Ese idiota no se merece ninguna de tus lágrimas. No se merece nada de ti. - Le alzó la cabeza para que le mirase.- mírame, Culón. Deja de llorar. Tu no eres así.

\- Hay una primera vez para todo.- susurró.

\- Ciertamente el amor te ha destrozado el corazón.- Cartman negó con la cabeza

\- Me ha destrozado el alma. - Susurra.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando me compare con él?. - Asintió. - Es porque yo estoy muy solo, y nunca he amado a alguien. Por eso me aprovecho de la gente. Se que es cruel, pero durante un instante pienso que estoy enamorado y me llena. Ese pensamiento que apenas dura unos segundos me hacen sentirme feliz. Me hacen querer cantar, me hacen descubrir colores en el viento, me hacen querer saltar y correr... volar.- sus ojos temblaron.- Pero vuele a aparecer la realidad. Y yo no entiendo como cambiar. Como dejar de ser así. Como olvidar mi egoísmo. Como enamorarme y ser correspondido. Yo no soy como tú, Eric. Yo ya no tengo esperanza. - Susurró, su dolor se notaba en cada palabra. Sus frases sangraban y su labio temblaba.

Cartman se sintió culpable.

\- Tu no eres así... Así es como crees que te ven... Yo creo que... Sólo buscas algo... Igual que yo. Tal vez tengais razón, y Aris sea un aprovechado. Pero yo quise sentir algo, confieso que durante un tiempo creí sentirlo, pero creo que tenéis razón. No os puedo contradecir después de todo lo que habéis hecho por mi.

\- Por fin te das cuenta. - Sonrió.

\- Gracias Kenny... Eres un buen amigo.

\- Si.. soy buen amigo... Si...


End file.
